Our Family!
by BaileyJensen
Summary: Felix (Pewdiepie) and Marzia (CutipieMarzia) lives are turned upside down once she tells him *The Big News* after his birthday surprise! Follow them through there biggest emotional tolls!
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

Characters:

Felix (Pewdiepie)

Marzia (CutipieMarzia)

Ryan (Cry)

Kalel

Pov Felix

"Today was the day!" He thought! He was excited for that night, he called up Ryan *There in the US*

"Hello?" Said Ryan

"Are you on your way?" Asked Felix

"What are You talking about... Oh yeah! Sorry I'll leave right now!" He said

Felix hung up, he was a little mad, but not much because he was to nervous about today.

~~~1 HOUR LATER~~~

Ryan rang the doorbell,

"Finally! Come on, we don't have much time!" Felix yelled.

"Geez, I was expecting a hello at least!" Ryan said as he walked in to the house.

"Hello," Felix said sarcastically, " now let's go!"

They both walked upstairs and started getting things set up, they finished and left about an hour later.

Pov Marzia

Marzia walked in the house from a long day with Kalel and Anthony.

"Hello?" She said a bit loud

"Hmm, guess he's not home from Ryan's yet." She thought as she walked up the stairs, up to her and Felixs room. Just then she saw a letter and some boxes on there bed.

"Marzia,

Please open these boxes and meet me at our favorite spot! I love you! Be there at 7:30

Felix"

She smiled, she looked at the clock and saw that it was about 4:30, then opened the first out of 3 boxes, it was a picture of them together with Edgar and Puga-chan, she giggled and opened the second one, it was Alot bigger. Out came balloons that read "Happy Birthday" on them. She had the biggest grin. The third box had a beautiful dress, shoes, and necklace, she looked at it and grinned again "I love him so much!" She giggled... then frowned, " I have to tell him." She thought.

She got dressed and realized that it was about 6:30, then left.

Pov Felix

"I can't believe it's happening!" I thought while smiling like an idiot. Then I saw her, she looked amazing, I walked up to her and she saw him.

"You look beautiful, Marzia. Happy Birthday!" I took her hand and kissed it. She smiled

"Thank you! But what was all this for?" She asked

"You'll see!" I grinned as they walked up the beach to there favorite restraunt.

They ate and laughed and talked for almost 3HOURS! When they were done, they walked down the boardwalk hand in hand, and watched the waves. As they got up and walked away, he stopped her.

"Marzia." I started

"Yes?" She asked

"I love you with all my heart. You are my everything, and I want to make this day special." I said as I knelt down.

Pov Marzia

"Yes?" I asked a little nervous

"I love you with all my heart. You are my everything, and I want to make this day special." My heart fluttered as he knelt down, I started to cry.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" He said nervously

By then I was drenched in tears. He then looked at me in fright, "Does he think I'm going to say no?" I thought

"Yes!" I nodded while shaking a bit in my hands

"Yes?" He repeated me in question.

I nodded more and started to cry more. He stood up and put the ring on my shaking finger then hugged me so tight!

"I love you!" He practically yelled then kissed me.

"I love you, too!" I said still crying a bit.

We hugged more, then I remembered.

"Felix?" I said nervous

"Yeah?" He answered

"I-I have to tell you s-something..." I stuttered, "but please don't hate me!?"

He looked at me for a second, then said

"I would never hate you, now what is it? You can tell me anything?" He said with a sweet smile.

"I-Im pregnant..." I look up afraid.

Chapter 2

Pov Felix

"I-Im pregnant..." She looked up

I paused for a second, then smiled

She smiled back up at me

"Really!?" I said with the biggest smile.

"Really!" She smiled back shyly

I took her hand and kissed it, then we walked together down the beach.

"When did you find out?" I asked

"Today actually, I was going to tell you when I got home, but you werent there," I said looking at my ring, "Oh, Felix, it's beautiful!"

"You really like it!?" I asked proudly

"Ofcourse!" She giggled

Then it hit me... I'm going to be a dad. I stopped and Marzia stopped also.

"What is it?" She looked concerned.

"I-Im going to be a Father..." I said in sheer delight!

She hugged me and said

"And I'm going to be a mom!" I looked doen and she was grinning.


	2. Chapter 2: Morning

**Hey Everyone! This is my very first fanfic and I'm surprised that I have already gotten 21 views, Lol, Well thank you and I hope that you are likening this series, also sorry that the last chapter was short, and that so many things happened, Lol! Anyways I Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Pov Felix

"I-Im pregnant..." She looked up

I paused for a second, then smiled

She smiled back up at me

"Really!?" I said with the biggest smile.

"Really!" She smiled back shyly

I took her hand and kissed it, then we walked together down the beach.

"When did you find out?" I asked

"Today actually, I was going to tell you when I got home, but you werent there," I said looking at my ring, "Oh, Felix, it's beautiful!"

"You really like it!?" I asked proudly

"Ofcourse!" She giggled

Then it hit me... I'm going to be a dad. I stopped and Marzia stopped also.

"What is it?" She looked concerned.

"I-Im going to be a Father..." I said in sheer delight!

She hugged me and said

"And I'm going to be a mom!" I looked down and she was grinning.

~~~2 HOURS LATER~~~

Pov Marzia

We walked into our house, after a long night and I was still in a bit of shock from tonight. I was looking at my ring for about an hour when Felix walked in, I guess he noticed because he lifted my chin and kissed me sweetly. I just smoked and looked into his beautiful eyes.

~~~NEXT MORNING~~~ (Sorry, nothing really happened)

I woke up, and ran to the bathroom, I must have woken up Felix, because moments later he was behind me rubbing my back.

"You alright?" He asked once I had finished.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess."

He smiled and gently kissed my forehead. I smiled, then realized something. I looked up at Felix And said

"I should set up an appointment?"

"Sounds great!" Felix practically yelled so eager, I couldn't help but laugh.

I got up, and called the Womens Hospital, they told me to come in around 2:30, I looked at the time, and it was about 10:45. I started to walk downstairs when I smelt something... "Pancakes?" I thought. I went to the kitchen, and I see Felix making pancakes. I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning!" He said cheerfully

I smiled "Good morning, what are you doing?"

"Thought I'd make something for my most favorite people in the world!"

Did he just say people? Oh yeah! I'm pregnant! Duh..

"Well thank you! That reminds me, our appointment is at 10!" He grins and tells me to sit and eat.

~~~2 1/2 HOURS LATER~~~

Pov Felix

"Marzia?" I say as I walk into the room

"Yes Felix?"

"Are you ready?"

"All most, and, done!" She smiles an I can't help but laugh as we head out the door to our car.

We pull into the parking lot of the hospital and I look at Marzia. She seemed nervous, so I held her hand and smiled.

Pov Marzia

Felix grabs my hand, and smiles. I smile back.

"Are you ready?" I asked

"I am, are you?" He smiled, and I nodded as we walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there is Chapter 2, I really hope you liked it, I will probably be posting another tonight, I'm really enjoying this, I feel like people are going to enjoy this, plus, tonight I will also be uploading another Story tonight *hopefully* About Anthony and Kalel, so please check that out, please review favorite, follow, or PM me. <strong>

**P.s. Next chapter might be a little long, not sure **


	3. Chapter 3: Ultrasound and Phone calls

**WOW, I popped this out in an hour! I actually really like this chapter, and I hope you do too! Thank you for viewing, and sorry if this one was a bit shorter I'm not sure! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Pov Marzia

We walked in, and went to the front desk.

"Hello, how May I help you today?" Asked the nice woman

"Hi, I'm her for an Ultrasound?" I stated

"Name please?"

"Uh, Marzia Bisognin."

"Alright, if you could just have a seat, a nurse will be out in a minute." She smiled and pointed to the chairs behind Felix And I. I nod as we walk to the chairs.

I could tell Felix was nervous, probably because his leg was bouncing up and down, and his plans were sweaty inside of mine. I looked at him

"Everything's okay, Felix, our baby is going to be fine!" He looked up and smiled at me.

~~~10 MIN. LATER~~~

"Marzia, Marzia Bisognin?"

We look at eachother then walk up to the nurse.

"Hello, if you would please follow me?" She smiled as Felix And I follow hand in hand.

"Here we are, if you would please wait for you doctor, she should be here shortly." She grinned once more

Sure enough about 5 minutes later, we here a knock and in walks our Doctor.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Halpert, I will be you Pediatrition for quite sometime," She smiled "now you must be Marzia?"

"Yes and my bo- Fiancee, Felix."

"Pleasure to meet you, now, let's have a little looksie, shall we? Could you pull up your shirt please?"

I pull up my shirt just above my stomach as she applies a freezing gel onto me.

"Woah, that's cold!" I say, they both just laugh.

She then takes the tansducer (the wand thingy) and puts it onto my stomach, I grab Felix's hand.

"Well, it looks to be like your about 12 weeks. And everything looks just fine. Though you are a little big for that much, it shouldn't be a problem though. I would like to see you again at 14 weeks. I will be back with your sonagrams." She then wipes me off and leaves the room.

I look at Felix who's smiling from ear to ear

"Marzia," he says "were gonna have a baby!" He smiles more

"I know!" I kiss him then he hugs me and doesn't let go until the doctor came back with our pictures. We walk out of the room and stare at the pictures.

~~~2 HOURS LATER~~~

Pov Marzia

"Marzia?" Felix asked poking his head into the room

"Yes?" I responded

"When Do you want to tell our parents?" He asked a bit nervous. I Suddenly turned

"I-I completely forgot about that! Oh no! What if they get mad? What if they hate me? How Am I goi-" I was interrupted, by Felix hugging me, I immediately hugged back, feeling relieved.

"Marzia, it's going to be fine. If you want I will call my parents first, alright?"

I smiled, and nodded.

"Alright," he smiled and took out his phone "I think I'm going to tell them about the engagement first?" I agreed.

Pov Felix

I took out my phone and started to dial the number, I look up at Marzia, and smile.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Its Felix, Marzia's here too."

"Hello!" Marzia says

"Oh hey, Felix How are you?"

"I'm great, Mom, how are you?"

"I'm good. What's wrong, Felix?"

"Uh, nothing's wrong... we just have some news..."

"Oh dear, what happened!?"

"Uh, Marzia and I, ar-are getting married!"

I look up and see Marzia smiling, I can't help but smile right back.

"Aww really!? That's wonderful! I always loved her! Congratulations, Marzia

"Thank you, Johanna!"

"Oh and, we have another thing." Then I started to get nervous

"Is she pregnant?... Oh Felix... I guess a man can't contain himself." We laughed for a minute " well congratulations agian!"

"Alright, goodbye, I love you!" I say still laughing

"Goodbye!"

I hung up, and look at Marzia. She had a look of terror in her eyes. I kissed her cheek and handed her the phone.

Pov. Marzia

I dialed the number. And I heard a voice

"Hello?" It was my mother, thank goodness! It would be easier to tell her

"Hey , Mom "

"Oh, Hey Marzia, how are you?"

"I'm fine mom, listen me and Felix have to tell you something?"

"Go on?" She sounded a bit concerned

"Well, I, uh, am getting married!"

I could here my mom starting to tear up

"Congratulations, Sweety!"

"Mom, that's not all..." I said nervously

"Oh?" Now She was starting to worry

I look at Felix, And he gives me a nod, then breathe in.

"M-mom... I-im pregnant..."

Then I hear the phone click...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I am actually doing a marathon tonight, this is Chapter 25 So keep and enjoy! Please Review or PM me with some baby names! I will be doing a poll on gender and names sometime soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises and Videos

**OMG! Marathon 3/4! LOL I might do more! This chapter has a slight twist! Warning you now, there will be more! Cx**

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHILD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Pov Marzia

"What?" I say on the verge of crying

"It's going to be okay, Marzia. You'll see..." He said while pulling my into a hug.

I just cried into his chest for about 2 hours until I finally fell asleep

Pov Felix

It just broke my heart hearing her cry like that. I tried to comfort her any way I could, until she finally fell asleep. I picked her up bridal style and brought her to the bed where I fell asleep with her in my arms.

~~~NEXT MORNING~~~

I woke up and saw that Marzia wasn't in the bed. That's when I realized she was in the bathroom, I suddenly got up and rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?" I asked

She just looked at me and started to cry.

It broke my heart...

"What's wrong?"I say holding her

"My parents hate me!" She bellowed out

"It's going to be alright... you'll see."

Once Marzia started to calm down I heard someone at the door. I kissed her forehead and opened the door. I couldn't believe my eyes!

" Marzia!" I yelled

She came down, her eyes still red

Pov 3rd person

"What is it?" She said, then walked up to the door.

She then screamed!

"MOM! DAD!?"

"Hi, Baby!" Marzia's mother said giving her a hug.

"Hey, Sweetheart!" Her father said kissing her forehead.

"What are you doing here?! How did you get here?! When did you come here!?... wait... I thought you were mad?"

"We were, at first, but then we realized that you are our daughter, and we love you!" Her father said

"Oh thank you!" Marzia hugged both her parents and erdged them to come in. Her mother entered hugging Felix, And Her Father Shook his hand and follows behind.

"I can't believe you guys! I love you so much!" Marzia said greeting teared up.

"Well? When Do we get to see the pictures?" Her mother says and we all laugh. As Felix runs up and grabs the sonagrams

~~2HOURS of talking later~~

Pov Marzia

"Well we should really get going to our hotel, jet lag you know, remember, we will be here to pick you guys up for lunch tomorrow!"

"Alright mom we will see you tomorrow! Bye Dad!" I hugged them both and they walked out the door. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, I look up and it Felix smiling at me!

"See, I Told you everything will be fine!"

"Yes you did!" I say giving him a kiss on the cheek.

~~1HOUR LATER~~

Pov Felix

"Hey Marzia?" I asked

"Yes, Felix?" She answered

"We should do a video telling the bros?"I asked hopeing for a yes!

"Sounds great, could you set it up?"

"Ofcourse!" I say smiling back at her

Once everything was set up, we started the video for My channel

"How's it going bros, my name is PEWWWDIEEEPIWW,

And I'm here with"

"CUUTTTIPIEE"

We laugh for a second, but go on.

"Today we have a special announcement for you bros so I hope you like it. Drumm roll please!?"

I then hear Marzia make a weird noise with her mouth

"What was that!?" I say trying not to burst into laughter

"That was My drumm roll?" She says staring at me

"Okay, You tell them!" I stare at Marzia.

"Well," she holds up her left hand, "WERE GETTING MARRIED!" She yells

I quickly jump " Woah! Okay, well yeah it tries we are getting married.. but! We have another surprise," I hear Marzia making that noise again, I just chuckle "MARZIAS PREGNANT!" I yell, she just giggles"

"We are so excited," she starts, " so leave your questions down below and we will Awnser them tomorrow!"

"Well That's it for today bros, BYYEEE!" We brofist the camera and shut it off.

We do pretty much the same thing for Marzia's channel.

But by the time we finished editing and uploading It's about 10:30, so we decided to go to bed.

~~1HOUR LATER~~

Pov Marzia

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore! I have to see!" I thought then get up and go for my laptop. I start to read the comments, most of them wet Really supportive, saying

"I'm so excited for you guys"

Others not so much like...

"I bet he proposed because she was pregnant!"

I just ignored them, then went back to bed!

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I LOVE IT! Lol, pretty twisty. But... it is only going to get twistier! EEEK I'M SO EXCITED FOR YOU GUYS TO KNOW MY SECRETS!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise! Again?

**Okay! Chapter 5! Sorry, This One Was late today, I wasn't sure what to do, so I took a nap... Lol!**

**Hope enjoy the new twist!:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Pov Marzia A/N: in this story, they live in California

"GET UP!" I heard someone yell

I open my eyes to see Kalel!

"What are you doing here, Kalel?"

"Guess what time it is!?" She said with a smile

I look at my phone "8:42?" I said

"Nope," she started, popping the p, "ITS SHOPPING TIME!"

~~~1HOUR LATER~~~

By now I was all dressed, and ready to go. I grabbed my purse and went into his gaming room.

"Goodbye, Felix!"

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Kalel, is taking me shopping." I said as I walked over and pecked him on the cheek

"Goodbye, Marzia!"

~~~30MIN LATER~~~

"Okay! We're here!" Kalel said nearly giving me a heartattack.

We were at a baby clothes store, in the strip mall* we walked in and looked around.

"Kalel, I didn't even know what I'm having yet, so how will we know what to get!?" I said a bit worried.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for everything! Well get have boy stuff and half girl stuff!" She finished with I wide grin

" Oh Kalel, I couldn't have you do that!?" I explained "I wouldn't allow it!"

"Well I am, now deal with it!" She demanded

Awhile later

We got about 12 outfits for a boy and a girl, we would probably just keep whatever ones we don't need for the future.

"Hey, wanna get some lunch?" She asked me

"Yeah, sure!"

As we start to walk I remembered my ultrasound tomorrow.

"Kalel? Do you want to come with me to my ultrasound tomorrow?"

Her mouth dropped!

"YES OFCOURSE!" She squealed, it would be nice to have her and Felix there.

After lunch we went to a bridal shop, we were just goofing off looking at dresses that I may want, and some colors that I knew we're going to be at my wedding.

We headed back to my house and walked in carrying all of our bags. Then Felix ran up and grabbed them out of mine and Kalel's hands. How nice?

"What was that for?" I asked

He looked at me and said

"Because I can!" With one of the biggest grins on his face.

~~~ THE NEXT DAY ~~~

Pov Felix

Well, we had to postpone the ultrasound for a couple days because of Marzia's parents leaving. So now wet in our way to pick up Kalel.

~~~25 MIN Later~~~

We're at the clinic and we walk to the front desk, sign in, and wait. The nurse comes out and ask us to follow her. We follow her hand in hand with Kalel behind us.

Dr. Halpert comes in cheerful as always.

"Hello Marzia, Felix. It's nice to see you again. Oh, an I see you brought a friend?"

"Yes, this is my best friend Kalel!" Marzia smiles.

"It's nice to meet you, Kalel!"

"Well, shall we get started? Alright, lift up your shirt, and remember this is going to be a bit could okay?"

"Woah, you still nerve get used to that!" Marzia says as we all laugh.

Now I have noticed that Marzia has a bump. But I don't tell her, even though I'm sure she knows!

"Alright, let's see! So your how far along?" She asked.

"14 weeks and 4 days!" Marzia says proudly, I just stare at her with smile.

"Really? Your stomach looks as if it was about 5? Let's see?"

By then I was worried, I could see Marzia was too. Was she okay? Could something be wrong? So many questions ran through his head.

"Mmhmm, mhmm, oh, I see!" She said with a smile on her face! And pointed to the screen.

There we saw to, weird blobs. Okay?

Then Dr. Halpert spoke, " YOUR HAVING TWINS!"

Everyone's mouth dropped

Woah.

* * *

><p><strong>Wahh! See? Did you like it? Well, be prepared for things to change... AGAIN... in next few chapters, some happy phase, and some.. very ... very sad.<strong>

**Anyways! Be sure to follow! Marothan 4/4!**

**Lol I might post more today anyways! Oops!**


	6. Chapter 6: Absolute Love

**How are you liking it so far? Good? Good!**

**Anyways! I'm so proud of putting up ****_5 Chapters_**** in one day, is that enough? **

**Anyways, last chapter was a CLIFF HANGER! **

**TWINS?**

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE BABIES!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Pov Marzia

TWINS!?" We all said in unison!

"That's correct! That's why you're Alot bigger than most, but, you at small for twins. Probably just becauseYou are petite."

"Uhh..." I looked up at Felix, him having the same dumb expression as Kalel.

"Honey," I look up, "were having twins!" Felix looks at me with the biggest grin!

"Yeah, huh, we are!" I smile right back!

"Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Halpert asked

I look at Felix, And he smile and nods right back at me.

"Yes, Please!" I say still in shock

"Well, it looks like you are having... a boy...," Felix's face just lit straight up, and he started to cry, so I grab his hand and smile!, "and a girl, Congratulations you guys!" We both look at each other almost forgetting her to, so we add he into the hug as the doctor cleans me up and hands ME the sonagrams.

~~~AT HOME~~~

Pov Felix

We dropped off Kalel, but I'm still in awe.

I'm going to ha father... to two baby's... a boy and a girl... he smiles at this thought and hugs his soon-to-be- wife.

Pov Marzia

I can't believe it! I'm having a boy and a girl! OMG, I need to tell my parents!

I get them on the phone right away, and Felix is standing right next to me.

"Hello? Marzia, are you alright?"

"Yes Mom, I'm fine, fantastic even!" I say so very cheerfully

"Really!?" She says!

"Yes!" I scream happily

"That's amazing, Marzia... but you do know it's 4 in the morning right? Goodnight!" And she hung up, I just laughed.

We call Felix's parents and they had the same reaction, then went to sleep

But Felix And I stayed up to shoot 'The announcement/ Q&A video'

(There switching off back and forth)

"How's it going bros my name is PEEEEEEEEEWWWWEDIIEEEEPIEEEEE! And I'm here with my fiancee"

"CUUTIEPIEE"

"And today we are doing a Q&A about the engagement and the baby...s" he says

"That's right were having twins!" Said Marzia

"Okay, first question:

'Is the baby a boy or girl?'

Actually, both!" Felix says excitedly

"'Are you getting married before or after the baby is born'

We have decided to get married about 6-7 months after the babies!"

" ' What are you wedding colors going to be?'

I really like turquoise and Marzia likes Light green... so yeah that happened...!"

"' How did Felix react?'

Well, it was funny, I Told him, an he paused for like 2 minutes, and i started to get worried like 'omg he's mad!' But the he was all calm and we hugged and kissed and walked down the board walk, it was adorable!"

"Okay, last question!

'How did you propose?'

Well, I actually had the ring for a year... as embarrassing as that is, and I took her to dinner And we walk down. the board walk, watched the waves, and I just asked her, it's kinda funny, because after she said yes, she told me that she was pregnant!" I said getting kind of teared up

"Well, That's all we have for you today!" Marzia said

"We'll see you all tomorrow with updates, see ya bros, BYAHAHAE *both profits the camera*"

By the time I finished editing and uploading. It was 2:00 in the morning, and I saw Marzia asleep on our chair in our room, so I pick her up and lay her down, and lay down next to her.

"Goodnight, Marzia," I put my hand on her stomach. "Goodnight my sweet babies!" And fell asleep

* * *

><p><strong>I thought that would be a cute ending, father son and daughter time huh? Well, be prepared for an even BIGGER Twist... it's sad... hmmm<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Sadness Rains

**Welcome back! Lol, Sorry it's late**

**Anyways, this story has a BIG twist**

**There are happy cute moments, then sad and horrible moments, so I'm WARNING you now.**

**I really hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE BABY**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Marzia is about 19 weeks.

Pov Marzia

I was cleaning our room when I felt something in my stomach, at first I was worried, it felt like a flutter. But I then realized what was happening.

"FELIX!" I yell as he runs in a bit terrified

"What are you okay? What happened?" He asked nervous

"Look!" I grab his hand and set it it onto my stomach.

His eyes light up as he feels one of the baby's kick, it was light and faint, so i knew it was our girl. Then I feel another kick, a bit harder on the other side of my stomach, and I move his hand over to it. As he felt his baby boy kick, he smiles and is on the verge of crying. He kneels down.

"I love you!" He says as he kisses my stomach and looks up and kisses me.

~~~~3 WEEKS LATER~~~

"You ready?" I ask while holding my hands over Marzia's eyes.

"YES! Now tell me what's happening?"

Now, Marzia is 5 1/2 months pregnant, and they are on there porch.

I open the door, and uncover her eyes

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, almost making ME fall back.

And by everyone I mean

Ryan (Cry)

Kalel

Anthony

Ian

Melanie

Joey

Shane

Lisa

My parents

Marzia's parents

And a couple other people.

"Awe! You guys, thank you so much!" Marzia said with a grin on her face

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Yelled ian, making everyone laugh.

After opening a ton of baby gifts and cutting the cute cake with twin booties on them, everyone started to leave after about 2-3 hours.

"Well that was fun! Thank you for the party!" Marzia kisses me.

"Your Welcome" I say then kiss her back.

Suddenly she falls onto the floor. She looks up at me with sheer pain and terror in her eyes!

"MARZIA!" I say then I call 911 "it's going to be okay, everything's going to be fine!" I tell her as she gets into the ambulance.

I get into my car, crying uncontrollably, and race to the hospital.

I get there and see her parents and my parents, I run to the front desk and they tell me she is in surgery.

~~~2 HOURS LATER~~~

I have been sitting in the waiting room very impatient when a doctor walks in.

"Felix?" He says. And I stand up immediately.

"Is she..." I look down at my feet.

"She's going to be okay. But we need to talk about something else.

I look up at him in confusion. "What about it?"

He motions me to another room, it looks like a conference room.

"Look Felix, the reason that this happened to you fiancee is because of one of the fetuses. The fetus got its umbilical cord all rapped up, and caused it to rip. (A/N I'm not even sure that this can happen?) But what I'm trying to say is..." he looks up at me.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, afraid of the Awnser.

"... what I'm trying to say is...one of the fetuses have died."

My heart sank after hearing those words. I just stared, wondering if this was a joke. Wow what kind of a sick joke that would be. We sat there after what seemed like hours, but we're only a few seconds.

"We were able to save one of the fetuses, and she will be okay."

I thought for a second, then realized that he said she. I look up "She? You mean my boy is..." I stop and look Down as I started to cry.

"If you would like to see your wife then she is in room 307."

I got up and walked to her room, my head down all the way there. I walk in and see that she is awake.

"Hey! I'm so glad to see you!" She says with a smile. Then realized that I was the one who had to tell her.

"Hey, I'm glad you are okay. But we need to talk..."

Pov Marzia

"Hey, I'm glad you are okay. But we need to talk..."

I stare at him really confused

"Okay? What is it?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"Well, I found out what happened..." he said starting to cry, so I take hold of his hand and smile.

"It's okay, you can tell me?"

"The baby had its cord wrapped around it. And it ripped I guess. And..."

By this time I was still confused, and Felix was crying.

"Go on?" I asked a bit nervously

"...Marzia," he was then holding both my hands, "Marzia, I'm so sorry... on of the babies died..."

I was shocked. I was hurt. I was heart broken. I hugged Felix And cried into his chest for almost an hour.

"Felix?" I said trying to catch my breathe

"Yeah?"

"Which one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Which one d... is gone...?" I looked up at Felix And I heard him sigh.

"Uh... the boy..." I could see his eyes tearing up. I knew how much he wanted a little boy.

"I'm so sorry, Felix. It's all my fault!" I choked.

"Shh shh, don't say that," he paused a second to keep himself from crying, "it's no one's fault."

~~~ 3 DAYS LATER ~~~

Pov Felix

"Good news Marzia. You get to go home today." I said as I kissed her forehead

"That's great." She smiled.

"Marzia? At You Okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just really sorry, Felix..."

"Marzia, it's not your fault... And we still have our daughter... it's going to be fine." I leaned and kissed her as I filled out the release forms.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? -Yeah? Yeah! I'm proud! :) <strong>

**Haha, thank you so much for all the views on my first story, even if it's only 200 I'm still proud!**

**Also, this one is a bit longer, sorry it's not that long though, there's ONKY so much someone my age can do! **


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY! I know I haven't uploaded in a few days, I have been soooo sick!**

**well here is Chapter 8! Hope you like it!**

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

><p>AN _I'm not sure if I have all the timing correct according to the pregnancy but oh well._

Chapter 8

Pov Marzia

~~~2 WEEKS LATER~~~

I can do this, it's going to be okay, I mean Felix has gotten up, why can't I? Phew...

"Felix?" I say a bit loud so he can here me.

He came running in

"What is it, Marzia?" He looked tired, but was shocked that I've talked at all.

He's been waiting on me for the past two weeks, because I feel like my life was crushed. He's been feeding me, helping me to and from the bathroom. I barely leave my room anymore.

"I don't want you to have to work this hard... I know you lost him to..." I started to cry. He came over to the bed and holds me.

"It's alright, it's going to be okay. We will get through this."

"I think I want to go downstairs and spend the dat with you." I look up and he's smiling.

"Anything you want, Marzia."

We go downstairs and spent the rest of the day watching comedy movies, laughing, smiling, and cuddling on the couch. That day with Felix, made me forget all my problems. I held my belly and felt my beautiful baby girl kick.

~~~ THE NEXT DAY~~~

I felt pretty good today so I decided to go shopping with Kalel and Melanie, while the guys played some games for YouTube.

We drove down to the mall and went baby shopping. We picked up all things pink and brown. I wanted her room to be polka dot themed. We got an adorable pink crib, and got pink and brown bedding. Then I saw an adorable stuffed animal and realized it was Stephano.

"Awe, Felix would love this for the baby!" And we all laughed and agreed.

When we got home I saw Felix run out and hug me.

"What's wrong Felix?"

"Nothing, just glad your home."

After we carried everything in, except me of course, Kalel and Melanie left.

That night we decided to start the babies room, we set up the pink crib, and put in the bedding, painted all the walls pink. We set up the white dresser underneath the window that had white and brown curtains, and we caught a bunch of shelves and stuffed animals to put on them. Now the room was finished and we realized it was 4 in the morning, we completely lost track of time,, even though we started at 8.

~~~ONE MONTH LATER~~~

Pov Felix

Well we decided to have our parents fly out and stay with us for about a month or two. Just because Marzia is on bed rest and we still have such to do.

When Marzia's parents arrived I went and picked them up from the airport. As soon as we got back home, it was time to get my parents. When I was finally home I saw Marzia's dad cooking, which was a big surprise, and Marzia and her mother looking at wedding decorations. My mother went to help with the wedding and my dad went and talked with Marzia's dad.

"Well... Okay..." I said walking into the door with everyone's suit cases. Which turned out to be about 6. Including carry ons. Both of our fathers cane and brought all the suit cases into everyone's rooms. We for some reason have to many rooms, we had our room, the baby's room and two guest rooms. One Was the old boy nursery... I still try not to think of that.

"Well, dinner is served!" Marzia's dad said and everyone laughed.

After we ate we decided to watch a movie, a horror of course! Eh, I really don enjoy horror movies, but Marzia loves them. So I cope.

~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~

No one's pov

Felix And Marzia decided to make today a lazy day, again. Anyways, they spent all day, eating, watching movies, and making update videos for there channels.

There parents were out buying stuff for there grandchild and doing something...secret?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is! I'm glad that I've been able to get people to like this, and I really hope you have enjoyed, there will be another Chapter tomorrow! Also remember to leave me a Review or PM Me y names you would Like, thank you! <strong>


	9. UPDATE

I KNOW! It's been forever, but I have had some serious writers block, I'm Sorry! **So I made a poll!** On what should happen next, so go and look and vote, I'll closing the poll on the **15th**, so vote, an I'll be back soon!


	10. ANOTHER UPDATE

**WOAH I AM NOT DEAD. Jk anyways. I know I haven't written anything in a long time. I have honestly forgot about it, I recently discovered Wattpad. So that happened. I'm not sure I'm going to continue this story, I don't think anyone is enjoying it. Although I am co-writing for a story its called Schizophrenia, it was actually discontinued, but yeah, anyway lets see what happens to this story.**


End file.
